land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lore of the Gods
The World of Mianite Lore of the Gods Story by: xSoulSpectrumx Contributing Editors: Zeroic39 Authors Note: I just want everyone to know that, I have taken many things into consideration for this lore. I want to tell a story that will carefully explain the Gods background and why they act the way they do. Who they are, what happened. Why there is a sun, moon, the portals, I want to give you the full experience in due time. If you enjoy this please let me know, if you see a grammar mistake please fix it for other readers to enjoy. I only ask that this page be respected and the story is not altered without asking for permissions. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End In the beginning, there was a darkness accompanied by light in an endless void. Deep within the heart of the infinite void was a being, a spirit of shadow and bringer of light who has existed since void. There was yet to be a trace of time that could estimate the length of his life or his worlds bordering walls. However that did not exist, the void was place of nothing, but an end. The very heart of what is and isn’t, what shall be, and should not be. This was the End. The spirit that filled a speck of life in the hollow world called himself under a name, a name to give himself purpose, to exist. “Decanite,” he said, and so it was at the moment he was living. Yet a name was not enough to fill the gap in his world; there was missing a physical existence. He saw through the world in a single shape through an unformed appearance. Using it, he began forming a physical product of his creation. It was then that he realized there was also a new meaning in the world. “Life”. He gave it meaning, defined it to be acknowledged as a sound with its own purpose. While he had formed from the two elements a flat shape that filled its dimensions from every side, Decanite himself did have a life and still held no form. Overcome by this new understanding, he set out to conjuring a new “block” as he called it. Over an immeasurable time, Decanite had slowly but successfully formed new shades and shapes. His spirit bonded and intertwined into his new standing work. Decanite, who once nothing but a soul in a large darkness, had now taken a form in body and spirit. Now he truly existed in mind and body and was proud to call it by his first meaningful word. “Life”. He had given himself a life. Soon the now animated spirits set forth to binding and filling more of his world with his creation of blocks to fill his glee. Yet, the world still felt empty as if something was missing. Finally, he noticed only he had life, something he had given himself through mere creation of light and dark, an abundant part of him that he truly felt should be shared. He wanted a to make another life... Chapter 2: Birth of Mianite It wasn’t long before Decanite set to constructing a new being, one he saw deserving of praise. Piece by piece, he had soon made another empty soulless creation that stood well in its place. It was proportionately his body's height and width as he stood admiring his hard work. Yet, he still had one last task at hand, one that left him puzzled. The empty being he had just created did not yet have life. Tried as he might, he could not bring about a conjured soul to enter the body. This did not discourage Decanite. He had created an existence for himself. Surely he could give it to another, and that was the very thought that sparked him. Setting his new theory to work, the spirit had begun to extract a piece of itself. Pulled from him in agony he held in his hands a ball of light that glowed pure white. Though the strength in him was weaker, his smile was brighter than the light he had just created. He pressed it against the chest of the lifeless body and then the light was gone. Seconds later, the body had glowed as bright as the light. Light flared from his eyes as the being slowly compressed into a mere child sized body. Though he was the same size as Decanite, it’s body could not hold comfortably the size of the spirit given to him. It had surprised Decanite, for the unexpected change had made his creation barely level to his waist. Standing before him, was a three feet child, staring in confusion at the world around him. Decanite kneeled to him and places his hand to the boys shoulders. In contemplation he decided the name for his creation to be “Mianite” for mind and body, The core of which he was given life, an idea sparked by a body and soul. “Mianite, that shall be your name, do you like it, son?”. He would be his considered his “Son” for the light he had so much shown was once part of him to which he had never seen before untill now. “I like it, umm…” “Decanite, child, but you...you can call me...father.” Long ago, he had been forming new words and sounds to accompany them. In his work he had sounded the word “father”, a word which he was inclined to like as it left a good feeling in him. Deciding he would use this new word as a means to describe his work, it would mean so much more than he imagined. While Mianite was his first creation and child, he was certainly not his last. Chapter 3: Shades of Life and Death It was quiet. As usual, there was nothing in the void until just recently. Sitting as he was, Decanite observed Mianite who stood playing with the light in his hands. He was in deep thought as he analyzed the floating blocks he lived on. They were all the same, one color, and yet he saw many shades. Though his light, there were rays that shone past the darkness that extended outwards in all directions. Mianite then began to force and shape his own block as his father Decanite had. This block, however, would not be the same as his. He did not want a block of a single color, no. He took the brightest and dimmest color that spread from his colorful light. It took time, but soon enough he had created a new kind of block, one that held two colors, a “Green” and “Brown” mix, he declared. Decanite, in his astonishment, studied this new block and decided that the new block should have a name for itself. To him, it had form but one true existence is not yet there until you are recognized through words. It only seemed fair, for he had named his son and himself but not yet the blocks that thus floated in the void. “Ground”, Mianite exclaimed. It was a fitting word that combined both colors of the block. Agreeing with the name, Decanite then set his attention on his own blocks. He decided he would name it another day and it wouldn't be going anywhere soon. Yet neither were they, and Mianite would be alone to his work. As he enjoyed creating new blocks for the world, there was much that Decanite had to make himself. There was much to do and as he spent his strength, he slowly felt himself weaken. His child, Mianite, had shown no such weakness in him as he created his block even though he held a fraction of his own spirit. He could not explain this except for the purity in the spirit he held. There was an imbalance in him that must have torn at his own being. Decanite was an existence of two things, light and darkness. There must have been a chance that though the two needed each other to exist, they also fought for the largest piece of existence among them. If he were to create more blocks, it would only invite a shorter length of existence in the void and welcome his end. Still, deep down he felt something new to him that crept into his soul and body. He had loved his child, and if he were to ever cease to exist, he would be alone, something he wanted to never happen to him. It was decided. One more. He would create one more being into this world to accompany his son as a brother. He did not fear his future if he conjured another being, he did not fear “dying” as he called it. The moment when life would leave the body and for eternity be gone into an unimaginable change, that was when he decided the name of the next son, one who would bare the opposite of light and equaled his brother. “Dianite,” a name chosen from the fear of death and decay. Chapter 4: The Child of Shadows The darkness began to condense and wrap into the black and red skinned figure that had also stood the same size has Mianite had been before his change. It was expected that body once filled with the fraction of darkness would also reshape to suits the spirit it had hosted. His prediction was infact correct, the new body had shrunk to a child of equal height to his brother Mianite. This was the result of Decanite balancing an equal amount of darkness into the new form. This indeed however had left him with a familiar feeling of weakness in his spirit and body. He had suddenly felt half alive, almost tearing away from existence yet he still held his form in his body he created a long time ago. As a “Hello” sounded in front of him he came back to the reality of what was going on. Where once a tall body has been, a child child of red skin and dark features had stood. “My name...it’s Dianite?” “How did yo-?” “You told me, it written into my existence as you commanded it.” “Yes, yes I had. My how interesting you are child, I no doubt you will certainly come to impress me as your brother has.” It truly had come to surprise Decanite of how much information the part of his soul has carried with it. The more he thought about it the more he began to wonder about the very limits of creation of life and the coming of death. It was a scary thought that he quickly brushed off, he had no intention to spend more of his life at such huge risk of no return. There was now a child of light and another of shadows. Dianite then turned his attention to the sound of groaning in annoyance, it was Mianite. His blocks of what was now Dirt and grass would wither and die within a short time it was created. Decanite nodded in his direction, urging Dianite to go and see. Understanding the instructions he had started towards the boy in white. Even though they were brothers, created from the same soul he had found himself prolonging his visit. The younger brother was infact, shy of meeting another being besides his creator and father. Though he knew the wishes of his father Dianite he did not know his brother or his intentions. However he had eventually approached and stopped a few blocks from his brother. Turning his attention to Dianite, Mianite had stared in confusion and disinterest. “What do you want brother?” Be Continued Chapter: DiscordCategory:Lore Category:Dianite Lore Category:God Lore Category:Mianite Lore Category:Ianite Lore Category:Player Lore Category:Gods